Gentlest of Love Bites
by candy-belle
Summary: Clint helps out a hungry vampire. A slash fic with fluff, deep trust, vampire!Coulson, sleepy!Clint


**Title: **Gentlest of Love Bites  
**Rating:** 12  
**Summary:** Clint helps out a hungry vampire  
**Featuring:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
**Genre/warnings:** fluff, deep trust, vampire!Coulson, sleepy!Clint  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** A little vampire drabble that for some reason slipped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Just love the idea of Phil being a vampire and Clint being a very willing blood donor. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Clint came awake with a start. It took him a few moments to realise where he was. He was slumped on the battered sofa in Coulson's lounge. Swinging his legs down, he blinked a few times trying to get himself awake. Pawing at his eyes sleepily he glanced at the floor and realised he must have dropped his briefing folder at some point. Reaching down he grabbed the pages and stuffed them back into the manila folder before he realised he wasn't alone. Coulson was slumped over his desk, the older man looking far more peaceful and relaxed than he had for days. He also look damn near pounceable.

Chuckling to himself at the thought, Clint slowly pushed himself up and off the couch. Rolling his neck out, he nibbled the edge of his lower lip, uncertain whether to wake the sleeping figure or not. Sometimes it was all too easy to forget what Coulson real was, so easy to forget that was so much more that the G-man he portrayed. Deciding that even a vampire would get a back ache slumped over a desk the way Coulson was, he made a decision and closed the gap between them. Gently shaking Coulson's shoulder, he leant down and murmured in his ear, "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

There was a moment's silence then a soft huff and then the slumped figure was slowly straightening up grunting slightly as his back complained at moving. Glancing over his shoulder Coulson smiled and nodded. He looked decidedly dishevelled – his tie was hanging lose and the top two buttons of his shirt exposed a rather tempting slither of collar bone - and pale; far too pale for Clint's liking. Frowning, he asked worriedly, "You 'kay, Boss?"

"Hungry," replied Coulson his voice thick with sleep and some other unidentified emotion.

Clint frowned and glanced at the remains of the takeaway littering the side table.

"Not that sort of hungry," corrected Coulson. He stretched, groaning slightly as his back cracked back into place.

Giving a little hum of understanding, Clint undid the thick leather cuff that adorned his right wrist. Pulling it aside, he smiled wistfully as he saw the fading marks scattered over the inside of his wrist. Holding his now-exposed wrist out, he gave Coulson a faint smile and nodded at his wrist.

Coulson held his gaze a moment, his eyes bleeding to full black as the tips of his fangs peeked between his closed lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly with admiration.

"Course," shrugged Clint nudging his wrist closer, "It's you. I trust you."

Coulson stared up at him an unreadable expression colouring his eyes before he reached up and pulled the wrist closer. Pressing a loving kiss to the scarred skin, he looked up and held Clint's gaze as he bit down into the offer skin.

Clint hissed, fighting the natural instinct to pull away. Instead he let his head fall back loving the sensation of feeling Coulson feed from him. He loved the way Coulson gripped his hand, the way his fingers curled around his arm, holding him in place. He could feel Coulson's magic curling around the edges of his sub-consciousness. He knew Coulson didn't need to use the allure to get him to offer his blood but every now and then the vampire let a little of his magic slip out, using it as a sensuous side effect. Almost as a silent reward and thank you to Clint for allowing him to feed off him. It was a side effect that Clint adored and longed for.

However, the feed was over before it had almost begun and Clint had to hold back a mew of disappointment as Coulson pulled back. Licking his lips, the vampire gazed up at Clint and murmured, "Thank you."

Clint gave him a sleepy smile, shivering slightly as Coulson bent his head and pressed a healing kiss to the fresh bite. Rising to his feet Coulson chuckled and observed, "Its late, come on, bedtime. We can finish the briefing in the morning."

"Ok," agreed Clint, sleep and the post bite endorphins making him far more pliable and agreeable than normal.

He let Coulson lead him out of the lounge and into to the bedroom. As they lay down he turned and snuggled against the cool body beside him. He sighed happily as he felt Coulson's arm tighten around his shoulder. Then as Coulson brushed a kiss against his forehead, he smiled dreamily, snuggling closer to his handler and secret lover, not in the least bit concerned that he was sleeping with a vampire.

Fin x


End file.
